Took me by Surprise
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Little Bonnie Bennett is all grown up. She left home 10 years ago, to get away from the betrayal of Damon and Elena, and to start her life as a journalist. When she returns to Mystic Falls for a dream job, she runs into her old best friend, Matt Donovan, and one thing leads to another. Will Damon let her move on? Adult situtations. Monnie/Delena/Bamon. *HIATUS*
1. Old Friends

**A/N I KNOW MONNIE IS NOT FOR EVERYONE, AND I DONT CARE. I STILL WANTED TO DO THIS. MATT and BONNIE have too much potential. *AH***

 **SUMMARY This is no longer a one shot. Some ideas popped into my head. I just wanted to make a Monnie story. I love the idea of them, but I haven't seen any on here. So here's my opportunity. Little Bonnie Bennett and Matty Blue Eyes meet up after years of Bonnie living in DC she comes back to Mystic Falls with A job offer, and the opportunity to let her daughter have a relationship with her father. She and Matt run in to each other, and decide to hang out. Charming Bonnie Bennett, and Sweet Matt Donovan. One thing leads to another. Bonnie is hardly over her ex, but MAtt will pursue her anyway. Damon is her crazy ex and father to her daughter, and He is married to Elena, and they have twins of the same age. He's not willing to let Bonnie go that easy.**

 ***some SMUT !**

 ***Unbeta'd, I do not own characters!**

 ***Enjoy the read!**

* * *

OLD FRIENDS

Bonnie was bit nervous. She was on her way out for a night with an old friend from high school. She ran into him a few days ago at a work related function her company had thrown her for her promotion. Bonnie was a reporter for a big in the state capital, and was being promoted to an editing position. Several important city figures were there and Captain Matt Donovan was one of them. It had been a while since they'd seen one another. Matt never left Mystic Falls. Bonnie left to pursue her journalism career in Washington DC, as a reporter at several different small news paper and reporting sources. When she wanted to have more responsibility with writing and press she applied at her local hometown newspaper for the open editor position. Now she's back in her hometown with the position of a lifetime and getting ready to go on a date with her former best friend Matt Donovan.

"So what do you think, the red or the blue ?" Bonnie asks her daughter Brenna.

"Neither mom. I like you better with marigold. It brings out your skin." Her ten year old says.

"Your too astute for a fifth grader."

"Well, i just want to see you looking your best, mom."

"Yea, well the Marigold is an around the neck strap. There are no sleeves to it."

"So. Your shoulders are one of your best features."

Bonnie never wanted to go back to Mystic Falls after things ended badly with her and Damon. The best thing to come of them was Brenna, and now that she was back in Mystic Falls, Brenna would be closer to her dad, and step siblings.

"Well, your step mother will be here to pick you up, so... Let's make sure all of your things are together so that we don't end up forgetting anything. You get to slumber party with your sisters. How exciting, right?"

"Not really. I'd rather stay home and watch movies with you. But I guess it'll be kind of fun living closer to them now." She looks at her mom with a half smile and Bonnie searches her daughters face for what might be perceived as dishonesty.

"Hey, I know things haven't been easy since the move and I know that you and your dad are going to be getting to know each other better, but I want you to know everything will be better once I start my new job and once you start school. Things will go more smoothly for you having your sisters at school with you and I'll have more money to get you re-enrolled in dance classes. It's going to work out for us, I promise."

Brenna wasn't that excited to get to know her twin sisters of the same age. After all, she felt as though her dad picked them over her. She had no way of knowing all about her mom and dads relationship. But at her age it didn't take much to see her dad living with her sisters and she and her mom had been alone all of these years. She didn't care about extending her and her moms family beyond what it was. She was content. Although she was happy to have her Nana and great grams in the picture now.

But for tonight, she was happy to see her mom getting dressed up and meeting up with a man to go on a date. Her mom was a busy woman who hasn't been on a date that Brenna could think of. She watched her mom get dressed up and thought about how amazingly stunning she looked. And wondered how could her father not have made it work with her mom. She looked her up and down and smiled.

"Mom, you look freakin amazing. I can't wait to hear all about your date." Brenna smiled and was then distracted by the doorbell ringing.

"Well there goes your step mom. Let's get ready to head downstairs."

"Ugh. I wish I could've just gone to Nanas house tonight."

"Bren, your sisters are excited to see you. Come on. Remember, we are going to try and enjoy this together."

"I know mom. Okay I'm sure I'll be fine." She and Bonnie walk to the front door gathering the last of Brenna's things and opening the door.

"Hello, Elena." She says to her estranged ex-best friend.

"Hey Bonnie. Long time no see." Elena says with a rather big smile on her face reaching in for a hug.

Bonnie reluctantly hugs her back, with a puzzled look to her face but still a genuine hug.

"You look great, Bonnie. Like wow! Hot date?"

Bonnie gives her a furrowed brow of shock and disdain.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry, how presumptuous of me. I know it's none of my business. But you look great."

"Thanks Elena. So she has everything she should need in her bag. I also gave her some money in case you guys go to the movies or something. She has her cell phone with ONLY emergency numbers programmed in it, she can't use it for any other purpose."

"Oh of course, but we'll keep her busy anyways. She'll be fine. You ready Breanna?"

"It's Brenna!"

"Oh okay. I'm sorry. I'm not the best at names. Well Brenna lets go the girls are at the house with your dad and are absolutely excited to see you. They were getting things ready for you." Elena says with a voice of excitement.

"Okay. See ya later Mommy." She called her mommy when she was in her feelings.

"By baby girl. I love you. Kiss kiss! Goodnite my love. Call me before you hit the sack if you remember." They hug and kiss.

"Okay. Nite mom. And mom, have fun, you look breathtaking."

Bonnie blushes. "Thanks sweetness." She watches her daughter walk away with the woman who her boyfriend cheated on her with ten years ago. Her ex best friend. If you would've ever told Bonnie she'd be letting this woman pick her daughter up for a slumber party, she would've slapped you. But she's done a lot of growing up in the last ten years.

As the car pulled off Bonnie walked to her room to find her heels. Her skin was perfectly bronzed. And she had her toes pedicures to perfection, along with her manicured nails. She wore minimal makeup, mascara, toner, light blush and dark lips to counter her marigold dress. Her hair was in an up do with some loosely fallen curls. Her marigold dress stopped mid thigh and the waist was cinched in the top was a halter and the bottom was loosely draped, barely covering her gorgeously toned legs.

"There they are." She says spotting her gold strappy four inch heels. She felt she might be a little too gold tonight. But Brenna said this was the outfit to make all heads turn. Not that Bonnie cared, but Brenna was her good luck charm. After stumbling around a bit trying to put her heels on she finally stood before the full body mirror and checked herself out. Nipping and tucking, pulling and placing, checking her slight bulges as she doesn't believe in spanks. Bonnie thinks spanks are trickery, and the slight pouch she has will just have to do for whatever guy decides he wants to see her naked. Not that she trying to get naked with Matt. After all he was Matt. The consummate gentleman. The nice guy. He wouldn't make a pass at Bonnie if he was paid too. He was always such a respectful kid growing up. So, naturally he's grown up to be the ultimate gentlemen. In fact, Bonnie wasn't sure why he wasn't married with a family by now.

 _Doorbell rings._

 _"_ Why am I nervous, it's just Matty?"

 _Maybe because I'm a shitty friend and I lost touch with him once I left Mystic Falls. I haven't been there for him, and now I'll have to answer to all of my bad decisions in life that concern his and my friendship._

Bonnie saunters over to the door with her small clutch in hand and perfectly bronzed skin.

She is expecting absolutely nothing from this night. If anything she's excited to catch up with an old friend, have some drinks, tell some stories and reconnect now that she's back in town hoping they can continue being friends. After all she left for almost a decade. Things have changed and coming back to Mystic Falls, Bonnie is definitely all alone as far as friends go. When Elena and Damon betrayed Bonnie, well Caroline didn't choose sides but marrying Stefan Salvatore made Elena her family now and Bonnie would never have made Caroline choose. She made the choice for her. Taking her one year old daughter and leaving to pursue journalism as a major. Damon sent a monthly stipend which he and Bonnie settled on outside of court, which allowed Bonnie to get Brenna a nanny until she was old enough to start school. This helped Bonnie to finish school and begin her unpaid internship. Five years she utilized the stipend to keep Brenna in excellent care, then after that she put the money in an account for Brenna which she can have access to once she turns eighteen. That money was Damon's biggest contribution. He refused to have a relationship with Bonnie when she decided to up and move to DC, in turn neglecting Brenna. Up until two years ago when he reached out on her eight birthday. He's made a better effort since then. Bonnie was a messy professional. Her life was a mess of sorts being a dance mom, and participating in PTA things, "momming" was her social life. But her professional life was cut throat, investigative journalism. She made no time for dating. Random workplace hookups but that was it. Right now she was about to open the door of the past and look into the eyes of a familiar face. A friendly face that she missed so much.

 _Opens door._

 _Jaw drops_.

 _Has he even aged? Sheeeesh!_

"Little Bonnie Bennett."

"Matty Blue Eyes. I mean, Mathew Donavan. Correction... Captain Donavan."

"No I've always appreciated just being Matty to you. You are the only person to ever call me that besides Vicky." He says to her.

"I'm very sorry. I heard she's hasn't gotten any better."

"Hey no worries. She's made her bed. All I can do is be a big brother and love her from a distance until she's ready to get the help she needs."

"Yea. Well you know my mom had an issue for a while. She's a good person to talk to about it, and you can always lean on me." She says giving a softened smile his way.

Bonnie can't help but to notice some differences in Matt. He face definition is so masculine and chiseled. Just perfect Greek features. His smile was still easy to get lost in, because it was so honest. His blonde hair was a tad bit darker, like a light brown, and his blue eyes were grayish. She doesn't know if it's his age that has defined his features but was it possible for a man to age and become even more beautiful. Well Matt had perfected the all American look. A look Bonnie wasn't normally attracted to because she was usually into assholes with leather jackets and bourbon breath.

"Yea I appreciate it. But I'm not worried about it right now. All I'm worried about is getting you out in the town to show you off. Wow, you look absolutely stunning. The color you are wearing, really looks good on you. I should make sure to be a the consummate gentlemen tonight because the thoughts going through my head aren't very gentlemen-like. You are still just as gorgeous as I remember Bon." He looks her up and down and bites his lip.

BON? She hasn't heard that in a while. "Thanks Matty."

"The way you say that... Whew. Kind of does things to me." He says.

"Really, I guess I should-"

"No, I like it. I like it when you say it anyway." He says looking at her with that innocent face of his.

"Well, I guess we should head on out." She says not letting an awkward moment exchange between them.

"Yea. I've made reservations outside of town for dinner, and after that, I was going to make you dessert at my place."

"Well alright then. Sounds amazing."

"It will be as long as you're there." He still has the deepest, sweetest voice.

Matt is the perfect gentlemen all night. He and Bonnie spend a couple hours at the restaurant eating, laughing and having drinks. Exactly as she expected, her and Matt caught up as if they never lost touch. He was a perfect gentleman and she expected nothing less from him. He compliments her all night and she doesn't think much of it because he's Matt, he sweet like that.

"I'll admit Bon, when I found out you were coming back I was very excited. I knew that I wanted to get the opportunity to hang out with you one on one."

"Well, I'm happy that of all people, I'm here with you. I really missed you and realized that I'm such a terrible friend. All of these years just shutting everyone out. I was alone. But I thought I'd rather have that then anyone's pitty. Let alone making anyone feel as if they had to choose between Elena and me. I just removed myself from the equation."

"Is that how you felt this entire time Bon? I felt like a shitty friend for not being able to be someone you could have leaned on more. I have felt like crap all of these years, and to hear you felt crappy, goes to show how much you haven't changed. You're the same caring Bon, I grew up with. Worried about how the rest of us feel."

"Well not entirely. I've become slightly selfish over the years."

"Good for you. You should have."

"Ya know I could've been a better friend while you were dealing with Vicky the past few years."

"As good as a friend as I should've been after yours and Damon's separation."

"All bygones right. Life is short."

"Absolutely."

"So Police Department Captain? Wow."

"Actually sheriffs department, but yes, I've come along way. I was never the college kid, and I knew I wouldn't want to take football past college, so I was passionate about law enforcement."

"It fits you."

"Thanks."

Matt and Bonnie share a not so innocent glance at one another and he interrupts his own thoughts to speak. "Listen I'm going to get the check. Why don't you walk up front to wait for me, and I'll be right there." He stands up to pull her seat out and lead her to the front of the place.

Matt gets his car, from valet and opens the door for Bonnie. When he walks around and gets in the car he feels the need to clear some air, "So this car, is awesome. I love driving it. But I know what you are thinking, and I am still a truck guy through and through. But it's a nice little toy to play with here and there." He says of his cherry red Corvette Z06 Coupe.

Once they get to Matts house, the tension between the two is so thick you can cut it with a knife. A combination of flirting all night, and reminiscing, both Matt and Bonnie are feeling a bit nervous about being alone at his house. Well, she is very nervous. He continues to wow her with his ability to make her smile and feel comfortable despite the time that has separated them.

"You know, Bon, I've perfected the root beer float because of you. The perfect amount of rootbeer to vanilla ice scream, with a dash of vanilla extract." He tells her while they slowly eat the root beer floats he made them. "Sorry I know I said desert, but this is still my favorite desert and I remember when you and I were kids, we would eat these all of the time in the summer."

"Are you kidding this is perfect. I've actually not had one of these in years, and I think my daughter would love it if I made her one of these."

"Or I could make her one." He said almost presumptuously.

Bonnie hitches her breath and looks at him questionably.

"I mean whenever you're ready I'd like to meet her. After all she is your daughter, a part of you. I'd love to know your daughter."

"Yeah, I'd like that. She a bit of an impassive recluse. But I'm sure we could work something out."

"She sounds interesting, like her mom."

"Ha. Interesting is an understatement." Bonnie laughs and Matt gets lost in her laughter. Bonnie Bennett's laughter didn't come often, but when it did...

"You know that use to be one of my favorite sounds."

"What?"

"Your laugh. It's contagious and heart warming."

Bonnie blushes unknowingly. Matt had a way of being honest with her in such a way you couldn't tell it was a compliment, because he was that sincere about it. She looked at his serious face and he was penetrating her with a deepness that made her nervous.

"You know, Bon, I have no idea how you see me. But I'm not the same boy from high school," he says getting up from his sofa and walking towards her, as she sits on a barstool in his kitchen. His grey eyes and chiseled face are intimidating. Matt takes his suit jacket off and sits it on the back of the leather barstool she is parked on. He begins unbuttoning his cuff links, and never breaks eye contact with her. Rolling up his sleeves, he takes the root beer float from her hand and sits it on the countertop.

Bonnie gulps and looks up nervously at the man who stands above her who she used to remember as her childhood best friend. The innocent, sweet faced, kid who did no wrong. EVER.

"I may be so far fetched here, about how this night has gone, but I really don't think so. Because I think I've been picking up your signals all night."

"Matt?"

He begins unbuttoning his shirt. He leaves his entire button up undone once he takes a loose all of the buttons. His body is so well sculpted, she wasn't sure if he was thirty-two or twenty-two. The definition in his abs looked like they were spray painted on. ' _Was he an extra in the movie gladiator?'_ **His V** , ' _Oh God his V, hot damn!'_

Bonnie looks down at her feet that dangle from the barstool. "Bonnie?" She looks up at his frame.

"Good lord." She says that out loud. "I'm sorry I can't believe I said that out loud."

Matt laughs. "Don't be shy, I don't put all this work into my body so a woman can **_NOT_** like it."

"Matt you are very... I should go." She says nervously.

Matt stands behind Bonnie, rubbing her outer biceps up and down as if he were warming her up. "Bon, do you really want to leave?"

She closes her eyes leaning back just slightly into his hard body, "I really should go."

"He leans into her ear and whispers, "Do _YOU_ want to leave, Bon. Or can I persuade you to stay?"

"Matt, I think if I stay, we'll do something that changes the dynamic of our friendship. This time and we won't be able to fix it."

"What if I don't want to be your friend?" Matt turns her body towards his, Looking into her eyes, and smiling, "Bon, when we were kids, I had a huge crush on you. I would pretend to myself that you were my girlfriend. If a person ever would've told me, that one day I'd even take you on a date, I would have laughed. But here I am, with you, and I feel as though you've been flirting with me all night. Now I'm no expert, but I'm an adult, and you're an adult, and-"

"Matt. You are definitely putting yourself out there, and while I can appreciate that, I mean, _really_ appreciate that. I am not sure I'm ready for taking such a step in that direction with a man right now."

Bonnie turns down Matts advances, and he is hurt by it. But more than that he is disappointed in himself for coming on so strong to Bonnie.

"Ugh. This is embarrassing."

"Please don't be embarrassed, Matt. I haven't had sex with a man since Damon. I just don't have the desire to be sexual until I can be committed."

"Wow, I'm shocked. You've basically been-"

"Celibate. So please don't feel as if it's you. Okay? It's not its me, it's definitely me. I'm just a mess okay, and I have my daughter, and it's been just she and I for Eight years."

"Damnit, Bon. I'm sorry. I feel like such a douche right now. How could I possibly think that you would want to... Knowing your past, and... I just... I'm sorry okay. Wow. Damnit Matt."

"Please Matt don't blame yourself. I would, if I could just be that girl that is open sexually. I'm such a prude." Bonnie starts laughing at herself and crying at the same time.

"Bonnie, don't do that, on account of me. You are beautiful. You are perfect okay. Listen, I like you Bonnie. And I'm okay just talking or hanging out. Just know, that I want to be in your life. I still, I want to hang out with you. Even if just as friends. I don't want to lose touch again."

"I'd love for you to be in my life Matt. Of course. I would love nothing more." She smiles. "I'm sorry for breaking down, this was embarrassing. Goes to show how often I date."

"So no dates, no nothing since Damon?"

"Well meaningless workplace hook ups. You know, nothing serious. All I have time for is work. So for me, being friendly with a couple coworkers here and there was all I had time for. But whenever it came down to having to sex it stopped. Once I said no to sex, we stopped hanging out."

"Wow, I'm sorry Bon. Well listen, that's not me okay. I'm here for you, as a friend, or even as more of you want."

"Matt, how is it that you haven't been taken off of the market yet, you have always been too good of a catch?"

"I guess just waiting to be caught by the right girl, is all." He says looking into her green eyes. "You are just as beautiful now, as you were then little Bonnie Bennett."

She smiles. He smiles.

"Hey, Bonnie. Why don't you stay the night with me. I will be a gentleman, we can watch movies and just talk. I have a guest bedroom, but if you prefer my bedroom, then I'll sleep in the guest bedroom. I just want to hang out with you some."

"Sure Matt."

"Okay."

Matt and Bonnie stay up late watching movies, drinking wine and laughing, about old times. Matt's plees to be honest with Bonnie must have worked in his favor. Because she was slowly warming up to his advances and flirting. Matt begins massaging Bonnie's hands.

"Oh my gosh, Matt. Your hands are perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"You use the perfect amount of hard pressure, but your touch remains delicate. I'm debating asking you to massage my back." She says laughing. "I'm just kidding, but seriously, those hands."

"I'll massage your back, Bon."

"Really? Without sounding desperate, I'll take it." She giggles. Her wine is really doing the trick. Because Bonnie is loosening up to Matt. Bonnie lays on her stomach and proceeds to let Matt work her over with his magical hands.

"Bon, you are pretty tense for such a small woman."

"Yeah, well I've never had a massage. So maybe that's why?"

"Maybe. Hey if you take your top off it will feel even better."

"Are you trying to get me naked, Matt?" She asks making him nervous.

"No, I'm sorry. Just being honest."

"It's okay Matt. Don't worry. I was joking. Here, I can do that."

A tipsy Bonnie sits up and untied the back of her halter dress. Forgetting she was braless, Matt gets a small side glance of Bonnie's breast. He clears his throat and turns his head trying not to disrespect her.

"Well here goes nothing, my top is down so I hope those magical hands of yours keep your promise to make me feel good."

Matt could think of a million things his hands could do to make her feel good, but for now he stuck to massaging. He grabs some warm oil he has, because apparently he's done this before; Once he gets to work on her body, Bonnie immediately responds. Salaciously.

Her moans rolled off of her tongue like she was having sex. Matt was taken back but, he went with it. Then he realized she was moaning because he was massaging her sides along her breast. Maybe Bonnie didn't realize where matts hands were, because he sure didn't, but once he realized he couldn't stop after hearing her moan that way. When he lowers his hands to the tops of her hips, he slowly pulls down her dress which is still covering her lower half. He takes his time, rocking the material of the dress softly back and forth until it starts climbing over the mounds of her ass cheeks. He allows her panties to move with her dress, realizing that this move will place a naked Bonnie Bennett at his fingertips, but also understanding that it can make or break his chances with her.

He's feeling brave, and he decides to pull her clothes off. Once the material is past her mounds, he slowly slides it down her legs. Her beautifully sculpted legs tempt him to spread them then and there but time isn't exactly on his side and he wants to make sure he utilizes his time to the best of his abilities. Maximizing the potential to pleasure Bonnie. He works his strong hands back up her legs slowly, massaging the tension out of her body. His strong hands help soften her muscles and works his way higher and higher.

Matt is now cupping Bonnie's cheeks with his large hands. Her meaty cheeks are larger than his hands, but his large hands gripping her gets her excited and the moans are louder. He grips her ass cheeks and begins kneading them, a little rougher than he was before, but it was necessary because her ass was a piece of flesh that needed tenderizing. Her moans, mixed with the feel of her in his palms was waking an animalistic side to him. He pulled back and stopped. ' _Damn, she's drunk. I should stop.'_

"Matt, please don't stop. Keep going." She says and although he was confused, he followed her request to touch her, and continue making her feel good. He allowed his hardworking hands to become greedy and consuming, he flipped her body over searched her eyes and proceeded to finish what her started on her back.

Bonnie looked at Matt. He still had on his suit pants, but he was shirtless. She lay before him naked and he was ready to put his hands to work on her bronze skin with his hot oil, no pun intended. She doesn't even attempt to cover her body because her liquid courage made her feel comfortable. Even her imperfect little pouch at her stomach couldn't bother her right now. Matt sat with his legs on either side of Bonnie. He just stared at her body. It was starting to make her want to cover herself. Just as she felt the urge, he lowered his body on hers and grabbed her beautiful bronzed breast and held them together so he he could suck them back to back. Bonnie nervously shut her eyes, letting him touch her, shuttering to his touch. ' _Only Damon.'_ She said to herself, trying to be open. Matts tongue helped her to open up because her was applying just the right amount of suction to her nipples and the entire fat of her breast tissue was still being massaged by his magical hands. Bonnie allows her hands to wonder the scalp of Matt's hair, massaging his scalp with her bit of focus she had for him.

Matt looks up at her and says, "Relax Bon, I got you." Just like that she melts.

His beautiful lips and his hot tongue work her breast pulling some intensity that leads a strong sensation down to her lady bits. She notices every time he sucks at her nipples, her nerves in her pussy throb. She starts moaning again. This mans body is in top of her, his beautifully chiseled body. His hard body, swallowing hers whole. Her moans tickle his ears, making him smile. "If this makes you moan, I can't wait to put it in."

' _Omg!'_ As her daughter would say. ' _Why have I gotten myself into.'_

Matt gets up and takes his pants off. She tries not to look and he smiles, because making her nervous makes him slightly cocky. But not irritating cocky, the kind of cocky that makes him want to please her and leave his mark in her.

"Bon, your beautiful. Every part of you." He lifts her up and carries her to his bedroom. He gently lays her down on his large bed, and spreads her legs. He eyes her pussy like a predator. He looks a little less like Matty, and a little more like Captain Donavan right now. Intimidating and serious. Then he licks his lips making her nervous. "You have a beautiful pussy Bon, I bet you taste just as good."

"Ahhh," she says lowly and nervously, but anxiously awaiting the feel of his mouth in her. He uses his large hands, and gently holds her legs apart as wide as he can, luckily she's flexible. He kisses on her inner most thighs softly. Dragging the moisture of his lips from one kiss to the next, pulling at her emotions and nerves, making her pussy liquefy before his eyes. He moves his lips to her pussy lips and very softly starts sucking on her pussy lips one at a time. Pulling gently, sucking, and licking. He feels her body shutter. He loves making her feel good, and controlling her. After he does this a few minutes, he takes her clit between his lips and rubs his tongue all around it. He applies the right amount of pressure from his tongue, causing her to stir beneath him, her breathy moans are long drawn out songs now. He locks in oath of her thighs with his biceps, not allowing her space to move, keeping her entire pussy locked into his mouth, he eats her like he was starved. Maybe he was, but if he was it was for her. He enjoyed eating her as much as she enjoyed being eatin up. He moaned tasting her juices, forcing his tongue deep inside of her. Making love to her pussy with his mouth, he could taste every corner of her kitty and he loved the way she tasted. "Bonnie, you taste good I could eat your pussy all night."

 _'Oh god, Matty, why are you talking like this? Not that I'm complaining.'_

Matt continues to surprise Bonnie and make her feel good in every way. If she knows what's good for her, she won't keep thinking she's dealing with Matty blue eyes from high school, she's dealing with Mathew Donovan, the man who ten years later, has only gotten better with age in every way.

Matt grabs his handcuffs. Not some fake, cheap aluminum cuffs from the sex store, the one he uses to arrests criminals and rough them up.

"You trust me little Bonnie Bennett?"

"I don't know." She says feeling nervous about him and his cuffs.

He laughs cockily. "That's exactly why I'm gonna enjoy this so much."

She sits up and attempts to remain a bit guarded.

"Ah ah ahh." He says waiving his finger in the air. "I'm going to make this good for you. I promise." He grabs another set of cuffs.

' _What the what?!'_ Her nerves go a little crazy and he loves the way he's making her buckle. "Damn Bon, your sexy as fuck when you look at me like that. You make this too easy."

"What do you mean, too easy?"

"What man doesn't want to punish a beautiful woman? You're genuine fear right now, which by the way I can smell a mile away, makes me want to punish you so good, yet, so bad."

He climbs over her body. So closely slithering along her like a snake. He takes each hand and cuffs her to his bed. With both sets of cuffs. "No don't move." He laughs and she's looking at him like ' _what the fuck?'_

Matt lights a cigar, and takes a couple of puffs. "I need this, your tightness might make me cum quick. And I intend to punish you all night."

"Matt, I'm not sure about this. You're making me nervous."

"Good, that means your pussy is gonna get good and wet for me."

"Matt who the fuck are you?"

"You make me laugh little Bonnie Bennett. I'm still Matty blue eyes, but, for you, tonight, I'm Captain Donovan. I'm going to punish you for being a bad girl."

"What did I do that was so bad?"

"You came back to Mystic Falls, and made me love you again."

She gulps and her eyes widen with a sincere loss of words.

"That dress, those legs, that delicious pussy, those fucking perfect nipples, on those pretty titties, and that face, that makes a man want to be honest and good. I can't forgive you for making me fall for you tonight. But I can punish you."

Bonnie doesn't remember ever feeling like a man needed her with such desire and fervor.

"God, I love your beautiful brown skin. Your sculpted like my favorite piece of art. Sun kissed and perfectly plump in the right places." He was getting hard staring at her nude before him.

Matt takes another long puff of his cigar as he drops his drawers.

A small gasp escapes her mouth as she sees his body. The carpet matches the drapes she thinks. Good god all mighty I didn't know a mans dick could look that big when it's not fully erect.

"Yea, I know. I'm blessed." He says as if he read her thoughts. "I'm a grower and a show-er."

' _Cocky mother fucker.'_

"Yea, I'm cocky. I told you, I'm not the same boy you once knew. I mean I'm him, but I'm fucking better in every way." He climbs on the bed with his cigar in between his teeth. Prepping himself to enter her, he takes one last puff. Then he tosses it somewhere.

Bonnie's hands are cuffs on either side of his head board. He lifts her lower half of her body up bringing her to rest on his thighs. While he refuses to look at anything but her, she looks at the ceiling, preparing herself for him. He climbs over her and grabs her in a kiss, passionately and says, "I can't wait to fuck you."

Then as soon as he finds her opening with the tip of his dick, he thrusts himself deeply in her juicy hot pussy. All of the teasing and talking made her wet, dripping In fact. Her pussy was throbbing and he was going to make her scream in utter pleasure. He thrusts his meat into her, making her feel his dick so deep he hits her insides and the position makes him able to penetrate her more deeply than she's been penetrated. He's up on his knees and he has her lift to him, his dick in her pussy he opens her legs slightly to go deeper, supporting her body weight she has no choice but to be at his mercy with her hands cuffed. Thrust after thrust Bonnie, moans louder and louder. Matt is hitting her walls in every way from the position.

"Oh Matt."

"Yes, baby say my name just like that, nothing sounds better than my name on your tongue while I'm fucking you. Say it again, Bonnie. Who's fucking you?"

"Oh my God, Matt. Yes. Please fuck me, fuck me! Oh God, yes! Matt."

Matt pinches at Bonnie's nipples while he fucks her. He's making her sensitivity levels go off the charts. The room is hot, their heat is hot, he's sweating like he's in a sauna, and she speaks salaciously to him, because he's making her talk like a dirty little girl.

"Say it again Bonnie."

"You fuck my kitty so good. Ah yes, me so horny, me love you long time." She quotes on of his favorite movies. They used to watch it when they were teens.

He smiles, he's a perv, but he doesn't care.

"You so horny? Yea, you nasty little girl, you so horny for what?"

"Me so horny for your cock."

"Fuck yeah baby. Now fuck me from the bottom Bonnie."

And she does. She works her leg muscles in utter pain, just to feel the pleasure of his cock inside of her. He pushes into her while she pushes into him, and he lets her work her magically rolling hips around his big cock muscle.

"You have quite possible the best fucking pussy I've ever had Little Bonnie Bennett.

She's not sure if she should be turned on or scared at the " _little Bonnie Bennett"_ referenced, but at the moment he's asserting some dominance over her with that phrase and she doesn't even care.

Bonnies legs get tired and she slows down, Matt turns Bonnie over and now her arms are cross crossed. He pokes her perfect ass in the air, and enters her from behind. Holding on to her hips, he thrusts so deep she cries for him to stop. He doesn't stop, he instead reaches around to her clit and rubs her senselessly. She has little to no control because of the compromising position of her cuffed wrists. Matt sits up giving her clit a rest, and starts smacking her butt until he sees his handprints. He's not a light-handed person either. His large, heavy hands, rock Bonnie's body to the core, his slaps are of the punishing variety. And he is relentless until he sees red hand prints, which took a while on her brown skin. All the while he pounded into her.

Her cries go on and on, and Matt was serious about not cuming quick, because he fucked her for hours

"Your dripping wet Bonnie, I'm soaked in your juices. You like what my cock does to you, Bon?"

"Yes."

"You love it don't you? Tell me how much."

"I fucking love it. I fucking love your cock inside of me."

Matt leans in holding his head board, pushing himself into abonnie hard, listening to her sing his praises. He gives her no air, no space. Turns her body back into her back and burries himself inside of her. Once he finds her g-spot, he hits it over and over again until she cums, and when she cums he rubs her clit so her orgasm will be long and hard; and unbeknownst to _"little Bonnie Bennett"_ she was a squirter. Matt hits one out of the ball park right after her. His manly grunts sated her insecurities, she knew he loved the experience as much as she did. For the rest of the night, they sleep naked in his bed, her arm draped over him, his around her waist.

The next morning, Bonnie wakes up so she can go home, before her daughter gets there. Matt give her some of his clothes to wear home. Bonnie feels completely awkward about it all. Matt had her doing some pretty dirty things last night, and she kept thinking about Brenna the next day, and how she was at her dads house last night. Damon popped in her mind, and she felt uncomfortable. Matt tried to let her know she could feel safe and comfortable with him.

"Hey Bon, about last night..."

"I'd rather, not talk about it Matt."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

There is some awkward silence.

"Bonnie, I want to see you again."

"Matt, last night was not me."

"That's okay Bon, I don't need you to be that way. I mean don't get me wrong, it was amazing, but, I meant everything I said about us last night. I want to be there for you, I want us to be friends, or even more. Its up to you. I want to meet your daughter, and I want to be in your life."

"Thanks Matt. I have a lot of confusion right now, especially with all that went down. I enjoyed it, but its not me, and I need to really think about all of this."

Bonnie looks out of the window of his Silverado. She just tries not to hurt her brain over her salacious behavior from the night before. She feels utterly embarrassed.

They pull up to her house, and low and behold, there is Brenna and Damon, waiting outside for her. Bonnie is officially feeling the affects of her walk of shame, right now. In front of her own daughter, and Ex. This feeling sucks she thinks. Matt leans in and kisses her cheek as she gets out and she smiles at him. Walking towards two raven haired, blue-eyed people who's gazes couldn't feel more threatening.

She's in Matts clothes with her hair a mess, and her makeup, well, luckily she washed it off this morning.

"Hey, mom." Brenna says, looking puzzled and confused.

"So, if this is how you do things, I guess there will be problems between you and I, BonBon."

"Not now Damon."

"Mom how was your date?" Brenna asks hoping her mom had a great time not understanding what a walk of shame is quite yet.

"Yeah, Bonnie, how was your date, this out to be good." He says, grabbing her by her shoulders forcing her to look at him, like the asshole he is.

"I guess you can see I had a great time."

Brenna interrupts. "What did you guys do?"

"Got to your room." They both say in unison.

She leaves, but not without hugging her mom.

"If you are going to be staying the night at the houses of men on your first date, I don't think you are setting a good example for my daughter."

"Damon, what I do when you aren't around is none of your business. Also, you need to understand one thing. You don't have a say over what I do. Who I date. Or where I lay my head when Bren is with you. Got it?"

"But I have a say when you fuck someone else, knowing you and I just made love to one another two weeks ago."

"Are you kidding me? You have Elena. You have always had Elena."

"I have always had you too."

"Except you haven't. Just because you want to fuck me whenever you come see your daughter, doesn't mean you have me."

"It does Bonbon. Especially when you have never fucked another man, besides me. And is that what you call what we do? Fucking? Because I thought we were making love."

"That's impossible, you have to love someone to make love."

"I've always loved you, I never stopped loving you." He says to her.

"You love YOU, Damon."

"You have sex with your wife, and you fuck me. That is the truth. Now go away, I need to get some sleep." She says, taking some Advil.

"Bonnie Fucking Bennett, As long as I am around, I will never let you be happy with another man. Sorry sweetness. You are mine. You have always been mine, Before Elena, before the kids, before fucking Matt Donovan. Before anyone, it was you and me. You left me, remember? Not the other way around. I ain't going no where tootse. Let's see you try and move on without me, I wont let you. " Damon tells her, then kisses her neck like he wants to bite it.

"Ill be by later tonight. When My beautiful little twin is asleep. You better be showered by then." He says as he slams her door when he leaves.


	2. My life, it's Complicated

*** A/N So, just a re-iteration, this is a MONNIE Story. There will be some BAMON for a little bit, she is trying to find the strength, as she and MATT grow closer. This chapter she finds herself being embarrassed about her encounter with Matt, and dealing with her complicated relationship with Damon. Continue to enjoy this with me.**

 *** Beta'd by me**

 *** Please enjoy this tale of a woman torn**

* * *

 **Took me by Surprise**

 _Chapter rating M sexual content_

 _A Monnie Story_

His thrusts are deep and meaningful. She was wrong about him having sex with his wife but fucking her. When Damon said he and Bonnie made love, he meant it. He gave her every ounce of emotion he when they shared intimate encounters. She could feel his emotion and emptiness. Emotion from his prevalent need for her, but emptiness from his marriage. He continued to work her body with gentle yet powerful thrusts. She was his home.

For Bonnie, sex with Damon pulled her back in. She knew she loved this man and with everything in her; she left him eight years ago. Knowing she wasn't strong enough to just stop it. His body inside of hers, made her _his_. Mentally, emotionally, physically.

He cheated on her 10 years ago with Elena. Nothing much came of it at first, except, she got pregnant at the same time as Bonnie. They didn't pursue a an affair at first and Bonnie thought she could get over it, until she found out Elena was pregnant. She still tried to remain hopeful, but seeing the twins and Elena, spending time with Damon made her feel her betrayal ten times over. She knew deep down they were sleeping together some times when he visited his kids. Her gut told her they were not innocent visits. Every time she had sex with him, she imagined she wasn't the only one. It was driving her crazy and it wasn't healthy. She took her daughter and left to focus on her. She told Damon he could go with her, but he wouldn't leave Mystic Falls, his life was there. She couldn't stay though. So when she left he felt so betrayed, he stopped communicating with her. Believing she took his daughter from him, and herself out of spite. He loved her, make no mistake about it. Damon loved Bonnie, but he had a lot of growing up to do. He wasn't ready to grow up when she was. He used his kids with Elena as a means to play games with Bonnies head. She was over it. When she left, he married Elena to spite her in return. He loved Elena as the mother of his children, but he was never in love with Elena.

Bonnie left the only man she had ever loved; the only man her body had ever known.

She never had sex with another man again. She swore off sex without a commitment, out of fear of reliving history. So needless to say, she never had any serious relationships with the non-committal generation of men today.

Two years ago Damon found Bonnie. It wasn't hard. She had been doing some journalism work for some small magazine and news sources in DC, plus, she had a Facebook and Instagram. Filled with pictures of his beautiful Ex, and their beautiful daughter, who looked like the perfect mixture of both he and Bonnie. _"_ _Blue eyes? And black hair. Would you look at that."_ He knew he was wrong, that he messed up all those years ago. Letting her get away. He knew he could have left to DC, but his fear wouldn't let him. So he married Elena and they raised their daughters. The marriage wasn't entirely loveless, they had some good years, but after a while things fizzled, and he could only blame himself. He found Bonnie, asked if he could start spending time with Brenna and getting to know her. She left when Brenna was one. Bonnie hesitated, but agreed. He drove to DC once a month and spent the weekend with her. For the past two years. He is the one who told her about the job offer in Mystic Falls. He and Brenna are close, but she has always been hesitant with her dad since he only came once a month. Moving to Mystic Falls set fear in Brenna, of the unknown. Sharing her dad, with her sisters and step mom, in a face to face sort of way.

Damon loved Bonnie. She was his best friend at one point. She also knew her mind got the best of her. She could have tried trusting him after he and Elena messed up. She chose not to. They were the down fall of their relationship. His mess up, her lack of trust afterwards. Now they sit in a predicament, two years into sleeping together. Every emotion she left him with that day eight years ago, he buries inside of her during their encounters.

Thrust after thrust, he strokes her from behind. She lay on her stomach, with her legs opened and wrapped around his back, her behind perched up, and his legs underneath hers, while he sits on his bent knees, he leaned down over her to kiss her shoulders. He loved doing those types of positions with her. She was so flexile. Her hands above her head, and his fingers interlocking hers. He continuously thrusting, hitting her spots, forcing her song and praise. She is quieter tonight than normal, and he feels it. He starts thrusting harder, trying to push every memory of Matt out of Bonnie's mind.

"Why did you have to leave me Bonnie?" He asks as he thrusts deeper and harder "We could have worked it out." Deeper, harder, rougher. Causing her breath to hitch, and rise unwillingly.

"Damon, Brenna is sleep, go easy."

He just keeps at it, "Answer me Bonnie." Deeper, harder, rougher.

She can't help the sounds escaping her mouth. Trying to grab for him, he just keeps his hands intertwined with hers, and not letting her move her hands.

"Damon." His name comes out of her mouth like a song, a vibration, a plea for mercy on her body.

"Did you like it? Fucking him? Did you think of me? I bet you did." He said, and she did, she thought of him a lot of the time. Deeper, harder, rougher. He puts his fingers into her mouth so she can bite down. She bites him so hard he wants to scream, but instead he just begins fucking her mercilessly.

Both of their breaths are getting louder, and quicker and he won't let up. "He can't have you Bonnie. You hear me? He can't have you." He says in finality as he makes her hit her limit and she and he both explode at the same time. He collapses next to her on bed, and smacks her butt. She catches her breath and gets up to shower. He follows her, and they shower together. After wards he gets dressed.

"You have to go before she wakes up."

"I know Bonnie. I will. I just want to hold you. Can I please hold you until you fall asleep?"

"I don't think it is a good idea Damon."

"What? Why? Because of him?"

"No, because this is unhealthy. You are married."

"Bonnie, you know the situation. It's not like Elena doesn't have flings, because she does."

"You see what I mean? I'm just a fling to you and you know what? I am better than that. I need more than that."

"You know you aren't a fling to me. I love you. But you left me. You left."

"You could have come to DC with me Damon, you chose to stay. I wasn't that important to you."

"You were; you always have been."

"No. it's not enough… the words. I need more than that. I need commitment."

"A ring is that it? I can give you a ring Bonbon. I can. Just give me-"

"Time? Right. I have given you eight years of time. Damon, it's not fair to me, you, Elena, or these kids."

"Bonnie, he can't have you."

"This has nothing to do with Matt, Damon."

"Sure it does, you go out with him last night. Fuck him on the first date I might add."

SLAP! She hits him on the face.

"The nerve. GET OUT!" She says with a low, and guttural voice. He knew that before Matt, Bonnie had only ever slept with him. What a low blow.

"Fine. But I am telling you now, Matt, that is a done deal. End it Bonnie. I'm serious."

He storms out of her house at 6 am.

She cries in her room. She knows she is better than hooking up with her ex. Her "baby daddy" if you will. But she loved him, she couldn't help but to love him. They were together for 4 years before she got pregnant. He was literally her best friend. She left and was alone for eight years. With the exceptions of a couple people she befriended in DC, other than that, not a day went by Damon didn't affect Bonnie, especially looking at Brenna, his twin.

Bonnie goes to sleep. For hours. She starts her new job in a couple of days.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Bonnie hasn't spoken to Damon or Matt. Not for lack of trying on their ends. They both called her and text her. She gave short, curt, responses and claimed to be busy every single day. Damon thought it was Matt, Bonnie spending time with Matt was his fear. Matt thought it was him also. Only, he wondered if he did something wrong.

Bonnie was thoroughly 'trying' to enjoy her new job. She was plagued with tasks and responsibilities. She needed the pressure though. It kept her mind off of the problem with Damon, and her insecurities with Matt. She and Brenna had taken up yoga a couple of nights a week, so that definitely helped wither stress. It was a great way for them to bond, and Bonnie was all about mother daughter time.

"Mom. What happened to Matt?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you went on a date and then you never talk about him. Did he stop calling?"

"No, we still talk, it's just I am busy with this new job."

"Except on Saturday and Sunday mom. Last week the twins came over, for the entire weekend."

"So where is the complaint? I let your sisters stay with you an entire weekend."

"Only I didn't want them here the entire time." She says gasping.

"Why? What do you have against them?"

"Nothing. They overwhelm me though."

"Yea, I used to think that about Caroline and Elena. But they became my best friends. I think it is good for you. You need more socialization."

"Socialization?"

"It means, to be more social with people, and get acquainted with them for the purpose of developing relationships. Ya know? Making friends, or bonding."

"OH, well, socializing, sounds overwhelming also."

Bonnie laughs at her melodramatic daughter. "Whelp here we are. Castle de Bennett."

"Bennett/Salvatore mom."

"Yeah, I guess so. LOL. Is that what you kids say these days?"

"Mom, don't try to be cool. And no. We don't say that."

"Can't blame a momma for tryin'? Am I right?" And Bonnie reaches for high five.

"No, mom." Brenna shakes her head.

Funny, Bonnie thought. As she gets out of her car to walk up to her door a familiar sound trickled from down the street. A loud exhaust, strong muffler. Manly power of the American version. His lifted, white, Chevy Silverado. With all black, everything else. He pulled in front of Bonnie's house, and hopped out with his sunglasses on face, semi-fitted jeans held up by his muscularity, and great ass. His t-shirt kind of clung to his biceps and abs, and he couldn't help but to be in great shape, he worked out every day of his life, perfecting his body. As Brenna walked in the house, Bonnie slowed to catch Matt approaching her.

"Hey, Mr. Donovan."

"Oohh, that's not good. Mr. Donovan now? What ever happened to Matty?"

"I'm sorry, Matt. I have been busy and (sigh) figuring things out. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. Truthfully, I have kind of been driving myself crazy wondering where you and I went wrong? I mean, I was too aggressive, and if that is the case, I can take it back ten notches Bon. I really thought, that with our history it wouldn't be so awkward, now I know I was wrong."

"Matty, stop." She smiles at him in her Bonnie way, retreated, but giving. "You were great. It's not you, it's-"

"It's me, Oh okay. I get that speech? From Bonnie Bennett. My childhood best friend. Wow."

"No, Matt, please don't feel some type of way about this. I had an amazing time. I'm really quite embarrassed actually. I did, and said some out of character things."

"So what, we were caught in the moment. I don't know about you," He says, and approached her off guard and invades her personal space by hovering his big body over her, "But I have no regrets. That was one of the best nights of my life. I think about it every day." He says in her ear, lowly.

She exhales, into his chest which is in her line of site, blocking everything else around her. She is still in her yoga clothes, and sort of sweaty. Matt kisses Bonnie's cheek gently, causing her to stir within herself. His smell, and his body turned her on. She couldn't help it.

"We aren't kids anymore Bonnie. Don't do the shy thing with me, because I am liable to do things to you to break you of that."

"Oh God." She says in intimidation.

"You did call on God a lot that night. But even God can't save you the next time, Bonnie."

"Matty."

"I love it when you call me that."

"Matt," she puts her hand on his chest to put space between them. But he whispers in her ear so salaciously, she can't help but to giggle, and laugh in a flirty manner. "Matt stop. You are bad."

"Ahem." A voice clearing their throat behind Matt.

"Oh, hey, what's up Salvatore?"

"Not much Donovan. Just here for my daughter."

"Oh excuse me. I am sorry. Um Damon, why are you getting Brenna today?" She asked totally caught off guard.

"Elena's birthday dinner."

"Oh crap. We just got back from yoga I am sure she is showering."

"Bonnie. I told you about this a couple of weeks ago. If you had been answering your actual phone you'd know." He says with utter impatience.

"Hey, Don't feel bad. She's been ignoring me too. That job is taking all of her time." Matt says looking into her eyes. He has no shame. He's just being openly flirty having eye sex with her in front of Damon.

"Umm, OKAY! I am heading to dinner. Bonnie, you may as well bring her now, I can't be late to MY WIFE's birthday dinner. You know how it is, being married and all." Knowing neither of them had been married before. "Oh well, anyways, see ya there Bonbon. I'll text you the directions." He says glaring at her, she looks at him with disdain.

He walks off and gets in his car, taking off burning rubber.

"Sheeesh. Talk about dick. He's the biggest." Matt says.

"Yeah."

"I remember when you guys first got serious, I was in shock. I always thought you were too good for him, but hey, you both created that beautiful girl, so no complaints."

"Yeah, well, now I have to go and sit for two hours and watch he and Elena give fake googly eyes with one another." She says.

"Yeah, their marriage is all kinds of screwed up."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's not news. She has cheated on him since they've been married."

"WHAT?"

"Bonnie, you were gone a while. He is a dick, but still, no man should deal with that."

"What exactly it THAT?"

"Well, it was well known she cheated with Mason Lockwood for a long time. Then there was her old college boyfriend, Liam, I only know of that, because he is a Doctor in town, and well, his wife went on a rampage at the hospital. I got that call."

"Wow. I had no idea."

Her heart was breaking for Damon. "Yeah, so I really don't like to say too much to him, just know he has a lot going on."

"Well, I should get ready for this dinner. Lord knows I am already going to be a bit late."

Her phone buzzes. She gets about three texts. One has the directions, one has the phone number and name of the restaurant, so she can call and add herself to the reservation list, the third message had another text, she reads the text.

 **DS - Do NOT Bring him Bonbon!**

Damon's balls were big for that one. Go to his wife's birthday dinner alone and watch him dote. To hell with that.

 **BB – Why not? This is not going to be comfortable or fun for me.**

 **DS – Bonbon, I'm asking you. NICELY.**

She says nothing in reply. She just let's Matt know she has to go.

"Sorry to cut you off, but I should get ready."

"Okay Bon. Hey, can we hang out sometime. I promise I won't bite this time."

"Okay Matt. We can hang out tomorrow. We can think of something cool to do between now and then I guess."

"Let's include Brenna. If it makes you feel safer."

"I'm not sure I am ready for that. Not yet."

"Okay. I was just trying to help you out, because I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself when I stare at you."

"Mr. Donovan. You are a wreckless flirt." She laughs.

"It's true, I want to touch you, as we speak." He laughs.

"I can handle you. Matty."

"Okay. Well until tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow, then."

"By the way, if you get bored at the dinner, text me, I can keep you entertained."

"Sure thing." She smiles then turns to go into her house.

She walks inside and smiles. When she thinks about Matt, there is so much uncertainty. They were childhood best friends. Now they are grown up. He is rigidly, handsome with these all American good looks. He used to be the good boy next door. Now everything about him intimidates her. He's so confident, and sure of himself. Not in a bad way, in a way that he thinks he's good for her. Maybe he is. She is certainly contemplating opening herself up to find out.

There was just one road block in her way.

* * *

 **Elena's Dinner party**

Bonnie was right. Damon dotes on his beautiful wife. He sure is good at it too. She's not even jealous or angry. She just can't get it through her head how, she and he never just tied the knot all of those years ago. Maybe he and Bonnie had a better chance at being happy. After all the connection between them was undeniable. Which is why you will rarely see Bonnie and Damon in the same room with Elena. It is hard not to notice their connection. She only came to this dinner party because she accidentally took Brenna to yoga forgetting about the dinner.

"I'd like to make a toast. To my beautiful wife. You have given me two of three of the greatest accomplishments of my life. You have been an amazing mother to our girls, and you continue to be a driving force in the success of this family. Thanks for all that you do, baby." He says, then he kisses her cheek. They look admirable. If Bonnie didn't know better she might be jealous. But something is different about Damon and Elena tonight. A different glow. Elena also has a different ring on her finger Bonnie notices. She looks at the ring hard. It's not the same ring she has seen all of these years. It's a new ring. Expensive too.

So much for Bonnie's ring? She had to laugh to herself at Damon's words. Getting her a ring, just give him time. Well, that ring looks like it cost enough to take a second mortgage out on their home. Bonnie thought, there may not have been complete merit to what Matt told her. She watched the happy couple dote and smile. ALL NITE. She was so out of place it wasn't even funny. Damon and Elena had to notice Bonnie's discomfort. She said little, except to Caroline. Still little was spoken there. Then her phone buzzes. Bonnie left town for eight years, all of these people were great friends, and basically family she was so out of place. No one really spoke to her, except Brenna. She just had to laugh about it in her head. She knew she was better than being second to anyone. She could tell they were about to go home and have amazing sex. Tipsy Elena nibbling on Damon's ear, he biting on her neck. Wow. The nerve of him to not want Matt around. Just as she lost hope in the night her phone buzzes.

 **Matty – I bet your bored**

 **Bons - Out of place**

 **Matty – If you would have invited me, I would have been your handsome date (:**

Bonnie cracked up laughing to herself. The table was staring at her. "Oops, I'm sorry." She apologizes for her outburst.

 **Bons – You are full of yourself**

 **Matty – I'd rather you be full of me**

She blushed incredulously at his bravado, Damon noticed. She was oblivious to Damon though.

 **Bons – Wreckless flirt**

 **Matty – Why wreckless?**

 **Bons – you are not worried about the outcome of the things you say.**

 **Matty – True.**

 _(She smiles.)_

 **Bons – Thanks for making me smile tonight.**

 **Matty – Thanks for making me smile Everynight!**

 **DS – Stop it.**

 **BB – Excuse me.**

 **DS – I know what you are doing.**

 **BB – Focus on your wife.**

 **DS – Jealous?**

 **BB – Hell no.**

 **Bons – Can't wait til tomorrow.**

 **Matty – I figured it out, we are going hiking.**

 **Bons – Perfect**

 **Matty – I was thinking 7 or 8 am, preference**

 **DS – You look beautiful by the way**

 **BB – See ya tomorrow at 8a then (Wink)**

 **DS – What?**

 **BB – Oops wrong person**

 **Matty - ?**

 **Bons – 8 will work (wink)**

 **Matty – Goodnight Gorgreous**

 **Bons – Nitey handsome**

 **DS – I'm coming over tonight.**

 **BB – What? Not tonight.**

 **DS – Why?**

 **BB – No warning. We don't operate like that**

 **DS – Tonight we do**

 **BB – Damn you D**

 **DS – save the attitude for later ;)**

 **BB - };[**

 **DS - :***

She looked up at him and his devilish grin. Then she excused she and Brenna for the night.

"It's getting late. Brenna and I have to get going. Thanks for the invite. Happy Birthday Elena."

"Happy Birthday Elena." Brenna also says.

"Thanks. I can't believe you guys are cutting out so soon." Elena said.

"Yeah, well I have to wake up early."

"Hot date?" Damon asks

"Yes. So I should get my beauty rest." He was kind of angry, but Bonnie wasn't getting away from him that easy.

"Brenna, your sisters were hoping you could stay the night. They wanted to go to a movie later." Damon says.

"It's late, Damon." Bonnie says.

"Their Aunt Katherine will be taking them, she should go. Bonding time." He says.

"Yeah, It'll be great." Elena says. "She is getting them out of the house Woohoo."

Elena was really drunk right now. Not belligerently but almost. She was about to have a bad hangover tomorrow.

"I don't mind Bonnie." Katherine says. "It'll be fun. Elijah is going out later for the night. So it'll be a girl's night."

"Please, mom. Please." Brenna asks.

"Sure. I guess that is fine."

Bonnie left alone. She went home and was weary of Damon's tactics. He was trying to get Brenna out of the house. She took a shower and got her pajamas on. She waited up for him and he didn't show up. He usually came around midnight. It was passed one, she went to bed and locked her door. He finally arrived late. And drunk. He got into her house. Somehow. Oh right, she forgot he had a key made. He woke her the only way he knew how to.

Then he proceeded to make love to her rather roughly all night. Making her scream, and yell, knowing Brenna wasn't there. He got rough with Bonnie. Hitting her spots in painfully compromising positions. Orgasm after orgasm, putting her to sleep. Making her sleep through her alarm.

* * *

(Ding dong) – door bell rings

"What time is it? OH SHIT! It's 8:05" Bonnie shuffles out of bed, her naked body covered by his arm.

She jumps up and grabs her clothes for hiking. He is still knocked out. She brushes her teeth, mouth washes, getting all of Damon's taste out of her mouth, throws her hair in a high bun and grabs her keys leaving in a hurry.

"Damon, I have to go. Let yourself out please, whenever you get up."

"What?"

"I have to leave. I am going hiking. Please just lock up when you leave."

He can't even be angry at her he has a hangover. He lies in her bed naked, and the bed is covered in his and her sweat and everything that comes with that. He loves it. Waking up in her bed. Then going back to bed not rushing to get up.

Five minutes later.

"Sorry Matt, I overslept. I must not have heard my alarm."

"It's okay. You look cute." He says.

"I do. I am sorry I have no idea what to wear on a hike."

"Your running clothes are fine, you have the right idea. Although those are running shoes, I need to take you to buy some hiking shoes, there is a huge difference."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well one thing for example, the rocks. Rocks can hurt your feet through a running shoe. They are too thin and flexible. Also the ridges, and traction on the bottom of the shoes are different. Hiking shoes are better for the rough terrain. Luckily, I am taking you on an easier trail, so you will be fine."

"Okay. I am actually super excited. I never do anything like this."

"Well, I am hoping that I can get you to a place where you are comfortable enough to let me do things like this with you a lot. Bonnie B. So get used to it. This is me. I want you to get accustomed to my lifestyle. It's only fun when you have someone special to share it with."

Her face lit up. It was her first real, date, that wasn't dinner and a movie. Ever. She had on some lilac tight NIKE running pants that said JUST DO IT on the side in large white writing. Then she had on a matching shirt, that was cut just below her belly button. Sleeveless, but with a hood. It was very fitted. She had on some Nike runners, and a small back pack with a water bottle in it.

"I had no idea how hot it would be today."

"Which is why we came early. It gets hotter by noon. So here. Let me put some sun block on you. And some Deet. The mosquitos are killer."

"Okay." She said softly, looking at him and feeling a connection to him.

he rubbed her body carefully. Like the night he massaged her. It took her back and she closed her eyes in rememberance. His hands were magical. Rough, but not too rough, hard but not too hard. But so manly, and he used the, well to control her. She was lost in his motions until he snapped her out of it by talking.

"I also brought some breakfast bars, because I had a feeling you would forget to eat. Am I right? Of course I am you were asleep til I rang your bell." He laughed.

She laughed also, feeling guilty for leaving Damon there, but for meeting with Matt after letting Damon spend the night and sweat her straight hair curly again.

"Thanks. These are pretty good. Did you make these Matt?"

"Yea. You like them? It's just dehydrated fruit and nuts. It's perfect for hiking though, especially on such a hot day."

"Matt, these are amazing, I may have to solicit the recipe, make some for snacks to take to work."

"I'll make you some Bons. I'll teach you too. They are pretty easy. Cheaper in the long run than buying it. Initially though all of the fruit you buy will cost a lot. That is why I got to the farmer's markets."

"You are amazing Matt."

"No, just a boring, small town guy with too much time on his hands to work out and make healthy foods when I'm not busy with work."

"Don't down sell yourself. You are amazing. You always have been. I'm happy we are in touch again."

"Me too. You are someone I look forward to. I don't look forward to many people. But you, yeah. I look forward to that smile, and that laugh. When it makes a rare appearance."

She couldn't help but for that too make her laugh. "Corny right? For me to laugh at that moment."

"Yeah it was actually." He said laughing.

She laughs again. "Ahhh. I'm a dork, don't mind me Matty."

"It's okay, I know I make you nervous Bons."

"This cocky thing you do now, it is a lot to get used to. Not the same Matt, I remember in that way. But…. I will say that I suppose you have every reason to be that way. You are hardworking and accomplished."

"Yeah, well, I'll feel accomplished when I get the one thing I haven't managed to be able to hold on to yet. That'll be the day I know I hit the jackpot." He says looking at her peculiarly. Then he winks. "Alright babe. Let's hit this trail. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good. Let's go." He reaches for her hand, and she grabs his hand leading her through the woodsy trail. Bonnie needed this morning with him. This new journey was surprising her, in a good way.

When end they finally reached the top, the view was beautiful. It was a view of the Falls, off into the distance.

"See that over ther?" Matt says pointing at the falls, eventually we are doing that hike, and jumping in. "

What? No way!"

"Yes way. It's beautiful, you won't regret it. I told you Bons, I want you apart of my life. I'm pulling you in, question is, are you ready to for the ride?"

Bonnie looked at Matt, "Matty, I don't know how much I can commit to you right now. My life although lonely, is complicated. I would love to just say, hey it's me and you. But you know there's Brenna, and her dad and siblings. My new job. It's just not that easy. But would I love to try and make more time for you. Of course, I just can't make promises as to where that will lead, if that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense Bons, and the average man might have a problem with it. But I'm not the average man. I'm confident in myself, enough to know that in the end, it'll be you with me. No matter who wants to be a road block. I'm confident Bonnie, not cocky, but I'll let another man see my cocky side in a heartbeat, if I have to. I'm down with giving you space and time, a real man would give you that." He says this and she wonders why he is refering to another man. But she lets it go.

He smiles at her, his Matty Blue eyes smile, and he kisses her cheek. His kiss was soft and lingered at the corner of her lips. Her eyes closed, and he smiled while his lips were still on her skin. She felt his smile and it made her smile. Bonnie looked at him and kissed him softly on the lips. They both smiled. He grabs her hand and takes her to a nearby picnic table where he feeds her a lunch that he made, and he takes selfies, and they post on social media. He posts a picture with he and Bonnie, standing in front of a beautiful back drop with the mountainside full of trees below them and the falls across the way. He captions it **the Beautiful Ending, is worth the Journey.** They both look really happy.

* * *

The Monnie story ensues. Hope you are enjoying the strong so far.


	3. Taking it Slow

**Took Me By Surprise**

Chapter 3 - **Taking it slow**

Chapter Rating T

A/N Sorry it took so long, But I have been working on some plots adjustments, thanks for your requests.

· I do not own these characters Please enjoy this chapter

* * *

Bonnie and Matt had been enjoying each other for a few weeks now. Every Saturday he took her on a hike. The plan was to work their way up to the hike at the Falls. Bonnie's stress level had dropped tremendously. Matt told her the hikes helped to produce adrenaline which reduced stress. She was hoping one day to take Brenna on a hike, because the melodramatic girl could use some nature in her life.

While Bonnie sat at working watching the clock move slowly, she was anticipating her date tonight with Matt. They would be going to a movie in the park. It would be a nice change of scenery from a typical movie theater, and it was beautiful weather outside to enjoy a nice lay out on the blanket. The movie was Dirty Dancing and it was Adult Date Night at the park, which was sponsored by Matts Job at the Sherriff's Department. The time could not have gone by any slower when she finally got off and agreed to meet Vicky Donovan at the Starbucks near the Newspaper Bonnie worked for. Vicky and Bonnie had been in connection for a couple of weeks thanks to Matt. Bonnie offered to help Vicky get back on her feet. After dealing with her mom for so many years, she believed she could help Vicky too.

"Bonnie, you sure are enthusiastic about life today." Vicky says as she walks up to Bonnie who is staring out of the window and looking like she's in deep thought.

"Oh, hey, Vicky." She smiles and gets up to hug her old friend. "I -uh, decided to use the little bit of brain power I have left for the day and think about what I am wearing on me and Matt's date tonight."

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard. I can help you, where are you going?"

"Adult, date night at the park."

"Oh the movie night that the Sheriff's department is hosting? My brother told me about it."

"You should come with."

"Ahh, I can't ruin your date, maybe if I had a date it would be different."

"What about Tyler? I know you have been going through a lot lately, but you should really try and get yourself back around people again. I know Tyler had asked me about you when I was picking Brenna up from school. He was picking his son up as well. I guess Matt told him you and I have been in touch."

"Really? Wow. Well, I'm not sure Bon. I haven't exactly been in a place to commit to anyone. You know that. I am a recovering addict. No one wants to deal with that."

"It's not about committing to anyone, it's about getting you around people who love and care about you. I won't force you, but I will just tell you, it would be good for you to use the distraction."

"Umm." Vicky hesitates biting her lip. "Well, I have nothing to wear."

"Perfect neither do I. We can rummage around my closet and you can borrow something of mine, and help me decide what to wear as well."

"Okay, sure. Sounds great."

"Gosh, that would be great to be there with other people I know. You know since I've been back I really haven't connected to anyone."

"I know about what happened with Elena, but… Didn't you and Caroline, use to be close?"

"Yeah, but once everything happened, I didn't want to put her in the middle of it all ya know? Then eventually she and Stefan started dating a few years later, now they are married. So they are all practically family and you know how it is with family."

"That's crazy. Caroline actually cheated on Matt with Stefan, while Stefan and I were dating. Small world, huh? What are the odds that two of his exes are married to the Salvatores?"

"Geez, I never thought about it. How the hell did that end up happening?"

"We all hung out a lot together at the time. I think they just became close and Matty and I were too stupid to see it."

"Ahh, the stupid bug. Don't feel bad. I was hit with that one by Elena and Damon. Now we both have kids the same age, by the same man. Isn't that some bullshit?"

"Yeah, well, the good thing about it all, is you are a part of Matty's life now, and I'd much rather it be you than Caroline."

"Well, I won't lie. It's very scary, and new to me. I have never connected with another man besides Damon. Ever. But Matt really give me this feeling of just being happy. I haven't felt this feeling in so long with a man, and it scares me. It really does."

"So in a sense you and I are both scared of the world right now."

"Yeah, you can say that. So just know I am here for you, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Bon."

 **..xXx..**

"Brenna, this is Vicky. She is Matt's sister, and we all went to school together?"

"So you went to school with my dad?"

"Oh, no. I went to school with your uncle Stefan. Actually we dated for many years."

"Really? Wow. And my dad was a high school dropout, or what?"

"No, Sweetie. Daddy was older than us." Bonnie laughed.

"So mom. You like older boys."

"Mom, was sixteen when she and daddy got together, and daddy was 20, believe me, our dates were supervised for the first two years by Grandpa Rudy."

"Really, mom? Bummer."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but daddy, was…" She paused. Her eyes got watery. "He was really great about it all. He was patient and loving about it all. He never pressured me in anyway. He was in college and he met me, on Stefan's sixteenth Birthday party. Ugh. God. I am a wreck. Excuse me. I need a minute. I'm sorry."

Bonnie walked out of her room and into her bathroom where she had a moment of tears to herself. She didn't like anyone, especially her daughter to see her become emotional about her ex. A soft knock on the door interrupts her thoughts.

"Mom?"

"Brenna, I'll be right out."

"Can I come in… Please Mom?"

"Not right now, hunny. Okay?"

"Please, mom. Let me in."

Bonnie opens the door and walks back to the counter to rinse her face.

"Mom, it's okay, ya know?"

I know sweetie. I just…"

"Mom, I mean it's okay to cry. I know you hide when you're sad, especially when you think about my daddy. I just think you should stop crying alone. Okay. You have me."

"Oh Bren, it's not your burden to hold on to, I am fine."

"Mom, it's okay. I want to be there for you, because even if it makes you sad now, one day I think it'll make you happy and these are just things we need to go through, in order to toughen us up."

Bonnie looks at her mature ten-year-old, and smiles. "How did you get to be so darn wise at a young age?"

"Easy, you're my mom. Plus, you have told me that before. I know if you said it, it must be true."

"Sometimes, I forget how smart you are."

"Sometimes, you forget how smart you are too, mom." Bonnie hugged her daughter and smiled.

"I'm so grateful for you, Bren." She kisses her softly on the head. They walk out of the bathroom. "Uh, Vicky, I'm totally sorry. You must think I'm a wreck. A bitch. Crying about… you know who. I'm sorry okay. I am new at this all. Brenn, will you excuse us, sweetie?"

"Sure mom.

"Bon, no worries, okay. I think I can understand as much as you the effects of the Salvatore man betrayal. I am still dealing with things. It's like people swear everyone deals with heartache the same, and we don't. We process things differently, and it takes longer to really work on it, when you block it out with other coping mechanisms. Like drugs or, in your case work."

"Right? It's like when it first happened, I was devastated. Then I left and raised my daughter. And I thought I was fine. Until two years ago when he contacted me again to have a relationship with her. He just came back and disrupted my whole life. But he's her dad, so I knew I had to be stronger for her, sooner or later."

"It won't be easy Bon, because you still love him. Eventually, you will have to let him go. It won't be easy to move on. I think Matt understands that. Just be open with him. I know Matty will be willing to move as slow as you need. He's never been a man to rush into anything."

"Yeah, you're totally not plugging your brother?" Bonnie says as they both laugh. "So tell me this Vic, why are you giving him such a hard time, while he tries to help you?"

"Bonnie, he, doesn't understand that I am not my mom. He thinks I need twenty-four-hour surveillance."

"In all fairness Vicky, your mom is very sick and in the care of a nurse around the clock now. My mom got lucky and lived through addiction, but she is in and out of other bad habits. So he and I understand what it means to be afraid for a loved one. You should understand as well. You are all of the family he really has. Your mom is really ill."

"I know, Bon. I just need him to ease up off of the Sheriff Donovan with me. He pushes me away when he does it. He didn't even realize that I put myself in a program for the past five months."

"I'll talk to him about it, okay? I will make sure to set aside some time to talk to him about it."

"Ok."

"So you say I wear these ripped jean shorts? And Bren's Goonies shirt?"

"Yeah, totally casual, plus you remember how much we all loved the Goonie's movie."

"Yeah."

"Matt swore he was Brad, because Brad was the Jock." Vicky rolled her eyes.

"Girl, that man's body puts Brad's body to shame these days. Whew. I need a shower after every time we hang out."

"Gross. Bon, that's Matty. Eww."

"Yeah, well, my Matty is different from your Matty. My Matty is a manly man, with a truckers mouth out of this world when it comes to bedroom talk."

"Bon! Ugh. Okay. Last time ' _we_ ' talk about My brother's body."

Bonnie looks at her, "What a pity." And laughs. "Okay, what shoes?"

"The couture combat boots. You'll look retro, pop-punk. And leave your hair wild. Oh my gosh. I love it."

"Matt is going to look at me like I'm someone else."

"Keep it spicy Bonnie. It's exciting."

"Okay. You're right. Now for you. I liked the sun dress. I never see you in dresses. Let's do the long sun dress with the halter ties."

"Then I'd have to go braless."

"I see you braless all of the time."

"I don't want Tyler to get the wrong impression."

"Oh, okay. How about the strapless dress? I have a strapless camisole you can wear under it."

"You don't think a dress will make me look desperate for a date?"

"Hell no. It's inviting for company, but not necessarily pleasure. Let your guard down Vic. You've known Tyler, for years now."

"Yeah, but I haven't been around in years. I'm different."

"Vic, Matty and I will be there. It won't be so uncomfortable. Group thing okay?"

"Don't tell Matty it's not a date. He's told all of his department buddies, he's bringing a date. Willing to bet he's showing you off tonight."

"So if he's showing me off, why am I going retro punk?"

"Because, it shows you're young and fun still. Adventurous."

"Girl, I am trusting you with my love life today."

"Relax, he'll love it."

"Okay, then trust me when I say wear the dress. It's simple and pretty on you. Plus, you have your hair in a braid. So let's accent that neckline. You have the bone structure of a model."

"You think so?" Vicky blushed.

"Yes."

She checked out her bone structure in the mirror then looks back at Bonnie. "Ugh. I'm nervous."

"Yeah. That's a good thing. Nervousness is a sign of growth."

 **..oOo..**

"Oh, my my! Bon, this is like my naughty punk girl fantasy come true. You look smokin' hot Bon." Matt grabbed her into a tight hug and allowed his large heavy arms to roam her body for comfort. He swallowed her whole when they hugged. His chin rest over her head and she loved being buried in his pectorals.

"So you like this new look?"

"I mean I never thought I'd see you wear something like this, but it's kind of turning me on."

"Mr. Donovan. You naughty boy." She elbowed him softly. "Well thank Miss Vicky, for helping me to pick out our 'date night' outfit."

"Uhh, thanks Vic, for making me want to leave this thing before it starts."

"Ahh, of course big Bro. What are kid sisters for?"

"So, Umm, Tyler just text me. He's parking. He's excited to see you Vic. He's been bugging me a while about you."

She rolls her eyes. "Ugh. So much pressure. Bon. I thought we said no pressure, fun thing."

"Relax Vic, it is. Trust me." Bonnie looks at Matt. "Stop making her nervous. She's already a bundle of nerves about being back in Mystic Falls. Like me." She looks back to Vic who is focused on her thoughts, quietly biting the skin off her lips from nervousness. "Vic, Hold my hands. Listen. Fun, okay? I am here with you. Big bro Matty is here, and Tyler is just going to feel like a breath of fresh air. I promise."

Vicky's nerves get the best of her as she sees Tyler approach. "Oh my God, Bon, he's coming. What do I do? What do I do?"

"Just relax babe. He's Tyler, the knuckle head we grew up with. If anything he's nervous to see you. I promise. So you are not alone in nerves. Take a few deep breaths. I will stall for a few minutes so you can compose yourself. Jump in the conversation after a minute or so. I promise it'll give you the advantage over him. Okay?'

"Whew. Okay."

"Ty, my man. What's up?" Matt give Tyler a typical greeting that a grown man would give his grown man best friend and after they pull out of it, Bonnie reaches for a hug.

"Bon Looking very punk. I like. I like."

"Tyler, looking very…. Much like you've been hitting the gym with Matt. You two men need to stop trying to prove how much you both get better with age. You are making us women have to work twice as hard to keep up with you."

"Aw shucks, Bons. You make a guy feel like a million bucks."

"Well, I only call it like I see it." She kicked her foot back at Vicky to hint for her to jump in.

"Hey Ty. Long time no see." She chimes in quietly."

"Vicky Donovan, it's been a few years. Haven't really seen you since you and Salvatore broke up."

"Yeah, I kind of needed to get away after that. Ya know… just get my shit together."

"I'm not complaining, because you are back. You look… Beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"As a matter-of-fact, you and Bon don't look a day over 21 years old. It must be in the Mystic Falls water system. Growing up here was like a fountain of youth or something."

"So, I'm surprised you want to see Dirty Dancing." She didn't know what else to say to him.

"What? Who doesn't love this movie?"

"When we were kids, me and Bon used to practice the lift in the falls like Johnny and baby." Matt said.

"Oh, my… gosh. I remember that. I can't believe I forgot all about that Matty. We sure did. How funny were we back then?"

"Just like your shirt. We loved that movie. Remember..."

"Goonies never say die!" They all said in unison like some group of teenagers. They all laugh which broke some great tension for Tyler and Vicky.

"Vicky, want to walk with me to get some popcorn?"

"Sure Ty. Uh, Bon, I'll be back."

"Take your time sweetie. We aren't going anywhere." She watches Vicky nervously walk off. Matt walks up behind her and grabs her by her waist, bringing his lips to her ear and speaks with his deep, country boy voice.

"You look like a teenage fantasy today. I feel like quarter back Matt, and you are that cool punk chic that every guy secretly had a crush on. I know we have decided to take things slow, but I just had to let you know you are giving me something to take home with me when I need a good release in the shower."

She gives a flattering smile and blushes. "I'm just bein honest little Bonnie Bennett. You do things to this man."

Bonnie turns to Matt and kisses him. "You make me nervous more and more. Believe me, it's hard keeping my hands to myself when I am around you. But, it's best right now. Until I can get my mind wrapped around us."

"I know Bonnie. It's okay. I'm a patient man. When the time is right, it's right. The build-up will be worth it. But I don't just mean in the physical sense Bonnie. You do things to me in every way. You amaze me. You have been so great with Vicky. You have been accepting of my wayward bedroom mouth. You flatter me and my flirty ways. I love that about you."

"What can I say, I love a confident man, and a man, who cares about more than just the physical part of me." She leans up and slowly places her lips to his. Two sets of soft lips meet in an exchange of gentle suction and Matt's arms squeeze Bonnie and pick her up off of the ground. She gets caught up in the moment wrapping her legs around is full body. Her short legs almost didn't meet in the back. She loved how wide and burley he was. They were kissing and talking to one another very low to where no one else could hear them. Flirting with one another and smiling. They looked perfect.

"Hey hey, get a room." Jeremy said walking up.

Matt ignored him, just being lost in Bonnie was all he was concerned about.

"Come on Matt, put me down before they kick us out." She said smiling and giving him one last peck on the mouth.

Matt slowly let her slide down his body while he looked at her like he wanted to rip her clothes off. She turned to look at the voice in question.

"Hey Jerr. Long time no see." She gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, what's it been nine-ten years? I heard you were back but I didn't believe it. You are still a site for sore eyes." He says making Bonnie blush.

"Thanks Jerr." He lingered on her body for too long, just staring.

"Isn't she though?" Matt said as another person walked up to them.

"Jeremy, I thought you said you were getting some more popcorn? Oh, hello, Matt. Who is your... Lovely friend?" This new person looked at Bonnie skeptically.

Matt rolled his eyes a little, "Oh uh, this is my date, Bonnie. Bonnie, this is Rebekah. One of the dispatchers. She and Jeremy helped put this together."

Bonnie smiled openly and friendly. "Wow, this is great guys. I've never been to one of these. I had no idea you worked for the Sheriffs department Jer."

"I am a man of many working traits. I'm a member of the city council by day and by night I dispatch, so I just like to keep busy."

"Yeah, same here. I'm surprised I got here tonight. Matt and I usually save our dates for Saturday mornings."

"Really, why not Friday nights, Matt?" Rebekah asks really snide.

"Come on, Bon, let's go find a good seat, show starts in ten minutes right? When Ty and Vic come back we'll get our own popcorn."

Bonnie looks at Rebekah and Matt weird as Matt pulls her by her hand away. "Uh okay, it was nice meeting you Rebekah. Bye Jeremy." She was speaking while Matt pulled her along. "Matt, what was that all about? Why are you acting strange now?"

"Am I? I just don't wanna waste my time talking to work people, when I've got you a couple of hours before you have to be home to Brenna, and I see these people all of the time."

"Are you sure that's all Matt?"

"Yeah, babe. Let's sit here. Can you take my back pack off I put a blanket in there?"

"Sure sweetie." Bonnie pulls off Matts backpack and opens it. "Oh my gosh, this is the same blanket, we used to use to make forts in your bedroom when your mom would tell you to clean your room. We totally ignored her."

"Yeah, I love this blanket I could never get rid of it?"

"When I left Mystic Falls I feel like I forgot about all of this. Being back has really been a series of dream sequences I pushed to the back of my mind. You know I feared coming back here for all of the bad memories. But Matt you are such a remnant of all of the good that came of my childhood. Besides my mom being on drugs and my dad over working and always being gone, you, and Caroline, and Vic, were good memories. I just love how you and I have gotten to this place."

"Bonnie, you coming back has actually brought good back here. Look at Vic, and Ty. Me. Bren seems to be coming around."

"Yeah, she's adjusting with her sisters. She's even spending more time with Damon and Elena. So, it's good for me that my daughter has her father, no matter how hard it is for me to look at the two of them. I'm happy she's adjusting. I'm her mom, it's my job to do what's best for her, even if it's not best for me. But... I can say that my job, and my Matt have both been beautiful distractions."

Just then Vic and Ty walk up with enough popcorn for everyone, and some drinks. "Here, the movie is going to start, and we didn't want you guys to have to go back to the long lines so we just got enough for everyone."

"Aw, thanks Tyler."

"Yeah, thanks Ty."

"Okay, well this blanket is big enough for us all. So let's just get ready to watch the movie."

"Is this the blanket we used to make forts?" Tyler asked.

"Yup."

"I'm pretty sure I made out with Stefan on this blanket. Sheesh, it's amazing the things I remember when I'm sober." Vicky said. "Sorry, side affect of rehabilitation, is my blunt mouth sometimes."

"I'm just happy to see you here." Tyler said, "Without Stefan!" She laughed.

"We all are." Bonnie says. "I'll take that blunt mouth any day of the week."

They were disrupted. "Mind if we sit with you guys?"

"Sure Jer. I don't think there's enough space on the blanket, but we can try." Bonnie says.

"No worries, we have beach chairs." Rebekah says. Matt avoids them altogether and focuses on Bonnie.

"Cute and cozy. You guys are a lovely couple." Rebekah mentions.

"Thanks Beks." Matt says trying to keep Bonnie from talking because then he'll be sharing his date more than he wants to. "Come on Bon." He pats his legs signaling for her. Vicky and Tyler both sits straight up next to one another and Matt tries to compact he and Bonnie's space to make more room for Tyler and Vicky.

Matt sits on the blanket and opens his legs making way for Bonnie to sit between his legs. She tucks herself into him and nestles under his frame. She leans down a bit with her legs stretched out before her and crossed. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his protective grasp. When he whispers in her ear she blushes. "I love this, holding you on a date night. You feel like mine. And you will be, one day." He kisses her cheeks and she kisses his hands which are wrapped around her holding her at the shoulders.

Date night went perfect. It made Bonnie feel guilty about sleeping with Damon a month ago. She has sense cut off their sexual relationship, and kept it purely about Brenna, so she can figure out if she wants to go to the next level with Matt. She just sits in his arms, realizing how hard it was to cut of Damon. But since she did, she's been enjoying Matt a lot more.

 **..oOo..**

Bonnie answers the door as Damon drops off Brenna.

"Hey, little bird, don't you dare go to bed without giving me a hug and a kiss."

"Sorry daddy. I almost forgot. I was so excited to go upstairs and use my new iPad."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"What, she didn't have one, and her sisters do, so it wasn't fair. I had to get her, her own."

"Damon, without talking to me about this? It's a big responsibility."

"Not really Bon, get with the times. She's ten, it's about time she has one."

"I'll be up in a few sweetie. Go wait for me."

"Good night, daddy. I love you." She hugs and kisses him.

"Damon, you can't just step in and do things like that. You make me look bad and you look good. It's unfair of you as a father."

"What's unfair is we barely speak anymore. Whatever you want Bonnie, I'll give you. But quit cutting me out. We were friends once upon a time. I haven't spoken to you much in over a month. Since we slept together and you left me in your bed."

"Damon, I told you it's hard on me to be with you and you are married, and I have Matt."

"Right, Donovan."

"But I can't even sleep with him, Damon. Not that it's your business. But I'm having a hard time adjusting to this. You are the only man I've ever slept with. Damon, this is hard for me."

He didn't know what to say.

"I'm alone in this Damon, and I'm okay with that. I've been alone in this. I just don't want to be alone in this forever. I want to be happy with someone Damon."

"I know. You deserve that." He tells her as she looks at trendy watch on her wrist. "Thats different. You wearing a watch."

"Uh, it's not just a watch, it calibrates my heart rate and daily steps and calories burned. Matt got it for me since we started going on hikes."

"God, Matt's really putting in effort isn't he."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Nothing. It's just that, seeing you and him is weird is all."

She didn't want to be rude and cut him off so she invited him in. "You can come in and sit down Damon. I need to get Brenna tucked in. She's already up too late. I'll be back down."

He walked into her house and sat down, looking a pictures of she and Brenna when they lived in DC. How much he missed, realizing he should have left Mystic Falls a long time ago with her. Now he has two children he loves with a woman he has never been in love with, and the one woman he loves, he messed it up by not leaving when she was ready. After ten minutes she comes back down.

"It was beautiful." She said, watching him look at the picture of she and Brenna at the White House, when Bonnie was doing a story.

"Yeah. I see. I missed so much." He looked regretfully at her.

"Well, ya know, you had a big mission here with the twins."

He says nothing. "Yeah, but Brenna, my first born. I missed eight beautiful years. I missed your successes in DC, everything. I just- I missed a lot and it was my fault. Not yours. I always try to make you feel that way, but it was me Bonnie. Being afraid to leave and start over, was stupid. Now I lost you... So. What can I say? Nothing but, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Damon, it means a lot." She lets a few tears fall as he gets up to hold her. She lets out and cries some and he also lets out some tears with Bonnie. "I was going to watch a marathon of I Love Lucy tonight on Hulu."

"Yeah I should probably go."

"Okay. Umm, thanks for taking Brenna so I could go in this date."

"Anytime Babe. I don't like it, but ya know, I can't stop you." He says as she smiles.

"Well goodnight Damon."

"Say... you have ice cream? I remember you used to love watching it when you were pregnant and eating ice cream."

"I do. Would you like a bowl?"

"Ummm. Yeah, sure. Elena doesn't buy ice cream."

"Such a shame, she's missing out."

"God, I miss your ice cream sundaes, banana splits, and root beer floats."

"Sucks to be you." She laughs.

He can only shake his head and smile at her. "You're lucky I love you Bonnie Bennett."

"Okay. We can sit together, right? Innocently. Watching tv." She asks.

"Yea, I can manage as long as I can at least hold you."

"Uhh. Fine Damon. But you can make me my ice cream while I get some pjs on."

"Yeah, this new look on you, is..."

"Shut up."

"No, I kind of like it. It's kind of hot Bonbon."

"Okay, I can't wait to get in my pjs. So make my stuff and I'll be right back."

When she came back down they sat laughing and talking about their favorite episodes together. Damon fell asleep there, on the couch, innocently holding Bonnie as she knocked out also.

 **..xXx..**

Matt receives a knock on his door around midnight.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So that's her?"

"Listen Rebekah, you know what **_this_** is."

"Yeah, I do. I just never thought you'd bring _her_ to a work event."

"I care about her. I'm hoping we get serious soon, and if we do, then I'm gonna have to stop what you and I do."

"Then why don't you call her at night?"

"She's not ready, and I'm not going to push her. So it is what it is." He says with a serious face. "Anyways are you coming in?"

"Sure thing. I'm not staying the night tonight though. My shift starts in three hours."

"That's plenty of time." He says closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **A/N. Bonnie, still loves, Damon, but is learning how to care for Matt and let Damon go. She will continue to struggle with this. As for Matt. Matt Donovan, is not the same boy from grade school. He is a little more complicated than that now.**


End file.
